Clint Benedict
Clinton Stevenson "Clint" Benedict (September 25, 1892 – November 12, 1976) was a Canadian professional goaltender who played for the Ottawa Senators and the Montreal Maroons. He played on four Stanley Cup-winning squads. He was the first goaltender in the National Hockey League (NHL) to wear a face mask. He led league goaltenders in shutouts seven times over his professional career. He is a member of the Hockey Hall of Fame. Benedict was one of the first great goalies in professional hockey and a great innovator in the sport. He was the first goalie to drop to his knees to stop the puck along the ice. At the time, dropping to the ice was illegal, but Benedict circumvented the rules by pretending to pray on his knees. This earned him the nickname "praying Benny." The first rule change of the NHL was made to legalize his playing style. Playing career Benedict played senior-level hockey at 17, playing for the Ottawa Stewartons of the Ottawa City Senior League in 1909–10, moving to the Ottawa New Edinburgh of the Interprovincial Hockey Union the following season. Benedict joined the Ottawa Senators of the National Hockey Association (NHA) in the 1912–13 season. Although the Senators had at the time future Hall of Famer Percy LeSueur as their starting goaltender, Benedict played 10 games for the club. He played one more season as backup to LeSueur and took over as starting goaltender in the 1914–15 season. He led the league in Goals Against Average (GAA) that season and the following two seasons to start his career. He played 12 seasons overall for the Senators. After winning three Stanley Cups with the Senators, his career changed in the 1923–24 season. Benedict developed a problem with drinking, which at first was kept secret by the Senators. Benedict occasionally played for the Senators while under the effects. In the playoffs, Benedict and the Senators played poorly and were quickly eliminated. Management withheld some of his salary for his behaviour. Benedict sued the team in return and the Senators countersued, revealing in court documents the extent of Benedict's behaviour. Once the Ottawa papers found out about the court case, the secret was out. The two sides quickly settled to minimize the publicity. Benedict's career with the Senators was finished. On October 20, 1924, Benedict was traded along with Punch Broadbent to the expansion Montreal Maroons. It was a new lease on life for Benedict who played for six seasons with the Maroons. In 1926, he won another Stanley Cup with the Maroons. In 1930, some 30 years before Jacques Plante popularized the goalie mask, Clint was the first goalie to wear facial protection in the NHL with the Montreal Maroons using it for five games during the 1929–30 season. On January 7, 1930, he was hit by a shot from Howie Morenz in the face, breaking the bridge of his nose. Benedict was out of action for six weeks. He returned on February 20, 1930 against the New York Americans wearing the mask. He played with the mask on for five games, the last being on March 4, 1930 when he got hit in the face during a goal-mouth scramble. He had to leave the game due to blood coming from his nose. It was his last game in the NHL. The next season he played for the Windsor Bulldogs minor pro hockey team and the Maroons farm team, leading them to the IHL championship. In 1932, Benedict became manager and coach of Saint John Beavers of the Maritime Senior Hockey League, a position he held for two seasons. Benedict was inducted into the Hockey Hall of Fame in 1965, much later than would be expected of a player of his ability and career and possibly due to the events of 1924. Benedict lived to 84 years of age, dying in 1976 in Ottawa. Career statistics Awards and achievements * 1965 - Inducted into the Hockey Hall of Fame * 1966 - inducted into Ottawa Sports Hall of Fame. * 1998 - Ranked number 77 on List of 100 greatest hockey players by The Hockey News. External links * Category:Born in 1892 Category:Dead in 1976 Category:Hockey Hall of Fame Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Stanley Cup champions Category:Ottawa Senators (original) players Category:Montreal Maroons players Category:Windsor Bulldogs (1929–1936) players Category:Retired in 1931 Category:Ottawa New Edinburgh players Category:Ottawa Stewartons players